Felt Friends
The Felt Friends are supporting characters on Blue's Clues and Blue's Clues & You!. Description The Felt Friends live in the Felt Board on the living room wall. The two that appear the most are Fifi and Freddy, a pair of humanoid kids. Many other felt humans make guest appearances throughout the series, as well as felt animals. They appear in almost every episode, most often in the background, doing something related to the topic of an episode. Sometimes, they need help from Steve or Joe; in these cases, the host skidoos into the Felt Board and enters their felt world. They will usually need help in dealing with anything that has to do with shapes. The most common Felt Friends are Fifi, who is aquamarine with a purple body, and Freddy, who is yellow with an orange body. Aside from having the same general head shape, face, and limbs, no two Felt Friends look exactly alike. Most of the named friends' names start with the letter F or the "Ph" sound. There are a few exceptions, like Diana Diamond, Cybil Circle, and Chris Crescent, who were named for their body shapes. Looks Most of the Felt Friends are are human-like characters made from geometric shapes. They all have circles for heads, rectangles for arms and legs, a red mouth, and a pair of black circles for eyes. The torso is a triangle for females and a square for males. The size of a Felt Friend depends on the location and perspective of the viewer from the board. If a Felt Friend is in the felt board and an average adult person was outside of it, the Felt Friend would be the size of that person's hand. If the person skidoos inside the Felt Board, the Felt Friend is the size of an average child. When outside of the Felt Board, the Felt Friend could be either size. Humans Named *Freddy: a felt friend with an square body *Fifi: an felt friend with a triangle body *Felicia: a felt friend with a triangle body *Fred: a felt friend with a square body *Another Fred: a felt friend with a square body *Franny: a felt friend with a triangle body *Diana Diamond: a felt friend with a diamond body *Cybil Circle: a felt friend with a circle body *Chris Crescent: an felt friend with a crescent body *Phaderus: a felt friend with a square body *Frankie: a felt friend with an square body *Franny: a felt friend with a triangle body Others *Felicia and Fred's Father: an felt friend who is unnamed with a square body *Felicia and Fred's Mother: a felt friend who is unnamed with a triangle body * with a big triangle body * with a semicircle body * with a semicircle body * with a diamond body * with a oval body * with a rectangle body * with an square body * with a parallelogram body *soft with triangle body * with a square body * with a triangle body * with an square body * with a square body * with a triangle body * with a pentagon body * with a square body wearing a shirt, a suit, and a tie like a news anchor * with an square body * with a semicircle body * with an triangle body (also named Franny) * with a square body (also named Freddy) *a felt friend with a and a slightly tall rectangle body *a felt friend with a pale head and an triangle body *Felt Steve: a felt friend with an square body with a stripe in the middle (possibly a felt version of Steve) *Felt Josh: a felt friend with an square body with a stripe in the middle (possibly a felt version of Josh) Animals and objects Named *Rectangle: a thin felt rectangle *Octagon: a felt octagon *Oval: a felt oval *Triangle: a felt right triangle *Crescent: a felt crescent *Circles: a pair of small felt circles *Rectangle: a thick felt rectangle *Trapezoid: a short long felt trapezoid Others *a felt cat *a felt bird *a felt gopher *a pair of felt oranges *a pair of felt potatoes *2 bunches of 6 felt grapes *a felt elephant *3 little felt kittens (1 , 1 , and 1 ) who have each lost a mitten, a reference to the nursery rhyme of the same name *a felt bird with a crescent body, a circle head, a pair of eyes, and a pair of diamonds for its beak and wing *a felt bee with an body that has a stripe in the middle, a pink head and wing, a pair of eyes and mouth, and a pair of pink antenna with round tips *a felt bird with a crescent body, a circle head and crescent wing, a eye, and a beak *4 felt numbers (a 4, a 9, an 2, and a 0; the 9 and 0 are capable of moving together) *a felt sailboat consisting of a semicircle for the boat with a pair of eyes and an mouth on it, a thin rectangle for the mast, and a right triangle for the sail *a felt head with a pair of ears, a pair of eyes, a triangle nose, and a mouth *a felt face with a pair of eyes, a mouth, and a tongue *a felt bird with a beak and a triangle for a wing *a felt caterpillar *4 faceless felt fish made from felt shapes (1 with a circle body, a small isosceles triangle dorsal fin on the upper right side, and a crescent tail fin on the right corner; 1 with a oval body, a small equilateral triangle dorsal fin on the top side, and a equilateral triangle tail fin on the right side; 1 with an oval body, a crescent pectoral fin connected to the lower right part, and a right triangle tail fin on the right side; and 1 with a square diamond body, a small equilateral triangle dorsal fin on the upper right side, and a crescent tail fin on the right corner) *5 felt bees *a felt rabbit *Felt Blue: a felt version of Blue *Felt Magenta: a felt version of]] Magenta Trivia *Besides the felt friends, other living felt beings exist including but not limited to: the felt cat; a felt bird, felt gopher, and sentient felt oranges, potatoes, and grapes in "The Grow Show"; the felt elephant; 3 felt kittens who have each lost a mitten in "The Lost Episode!"; 2 felt birds made from various shapes and a felt bee that were in the various felt scenes in "Hide and Seek"; 4 felt numbers (4, 9, 2, and 0), some of which are capable of moving, in "Weight and Balance" (which also appeared in the "Clues We've Found!" clip show in "100th Episode Celebration"); a smiling sentient felt sailboat in the felt frame (which Marky was drawing) in "Draw Along with Blue"; a felt head in "Anatomy"; a felt face in "What's So Funny?": a felt caterpillar in "Bugs!": a felt cow and 3 felt pigs in "The Snack Chart ": several sentient felt shapes and 4 faceless yet moving felt fish (1 of which some of the felt shapes formed a matching shape of) in "Shape Searchers"; 5 felt bees (which Joe, Blue, and Tickety Tock counted) in "Numbers Everywhere!;, and a felt rabbit in "Playdates". * Though the felt friend from "Blue's News" is unnamed, she made several appearances in other episodes such as several times in the felt board with Freddy in "Blue's Senses". *The felt friend that appeared in "What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?" (simply called Felt Friend) is different from the others in more than just body shape and color. Though he has a square body like most felt boys, it is , the color like the rest of his body. He also has human-like feet instead of rectangle legs. *Even though they aren't felt friends or are even sentient, some of the numbers on the felt frame in "Weight and Balance" (specifically the 0 and 9) are capable of movement as they manage to hop over to the seesaw (which had the 2 on its left end and the 4 on its right, so the 2 is higher and the 4 is lower because 2 < 4) together and hop onto the end with 2 in it, making that end lower and the end with 4 on it higher because 0 + 9 + 2 > 4. **The 0, 2, and 9 also represent the 2nd clue for that episode (numbers), though the paw print was on the 0 and 9 before they got on the seesaw. *Fred (the felt boy that appeared in "Thankful") also appeared in the audience in "Blue's Big Musical". **In 1 scene, when the show was almost about to start, he found Snail under 1 of the rocks around the stage (specifically the 2nd rightmost one) and they talked to each other before looking up at Steve. *When Steve passed by the felt face that was on the felt board while going over to Blue at the beginning of "What's So Funny?", it winked its right eye and stuck its tongue out. **In the rest of its appearances, the felt face still had its tongue sticking out, but now has both eyes open. *The felt friend with a rectangle body that appeared on the felt board with Felicia/Franny in "Café Blue" had a mouth instead of the usual . *In "The Baby's Here!", Felicia and Fred's Mom was shown in the felt board holding a felt baby, meaning she may have given birth to him/her, making the felt baby Felicia and Fred's baby sibling *Felicia/Franny (the felt friend with a triangle body and a light O on it) from "What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?" also appeared in "Colors Everywhere!" (where she was painting a splat {that had the first paw print on it, making it the first clue} across the felt board) only she didn't have an O on her body. **In that episode, Joe called her Franny. *The 3 felt friends on the felt frame (a felt friend with a triangle body, an felt friend with an square body, and an felt friend with a semicircle body) represent the 1st clue (friends) in "A Brand New Game". **Another felt friend named Franny (who looks like the Franny mentioned above but with an triangle for a body, though it could that Franny with a different colored triangle) appeared in the episode's skidoo segment. *Another felt friend named Freddy appeared in "Up, Down, All Around!". He is with a square body. He got lost trying to get back home to his house in the Felt Board, so he needed Joe's help to get there. Gallery Felt_Friends'_Space_Costumes.jpg|Steve with Freddy and Fifi from the episode Magenta Comes Over. Fififelt.jpg|Fifi Freddyfelt.jpg|Freddy Felt_People.jpg A PICKLE!.jpg|Steve with an unnamed felt friend with a semi-circle body. What Game Does Blue Want to Learn 014.jpg|Steve and Blue with a felt friend with an "O" on her triangle shaped body. The Growing Song.jpg|Steve and Blue with Freddy and Fifi in episode The Grow Show 1996s.jpg|Steve with Freddy and Fifi in Blue's Favorite Song Blues-Clues-Sidetable-Drawer-living-room.jpg Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Blue's Clues Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Blue's Clues & You! Characters